The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat, particularly, a conveyance seat that includes a pelvis support member for supporting a portion of an occupant's body where a pelvis is positioned.
Some conveyance seats such as vehicle seats provide a function of correcting a pelvis state of an occupant (e.g., a seated person). Examples of such conveyance seats include a vehicle seat described in JP 2009-137355 A. According to the vehicle seat described in JP 2009-137355 A, an inclination angle of a pelvis (hereinafter, referred to as a pelvis angle) of an occupant is estimated and an expansion/contraction member arranged inside a seat back and a seat cushion is expanded and contracted on the basis of the estimated result. This configuration makes it possible to adjust a support surface of the vehicle seat in accordance with the pelvis angle, thereby enabling correction of the posture (specifically, the pelvis angle) of the occupant.
In such a configuration, the conveyance seat may include a pelvis support member for supporting a portion where a pelvis is positioned in an occupant's body. This pelvis support member is formed as a sitting type and includes a portion arranged in a seat back (hereinafter, referred to as a seat back side support portion) and a portion arranged in a seat cushion (hereinafter, referred to as a seat cushion side support portion).
Further, in the conveyance seat including the above-mentioned pelvis support member, the pelvis support member is preferably made partially or wholly movable for the purpose of correcting the pelvis state of the occupant or the like. That is, there has been a demand for the conveyance seat in which a state, a position, and the like of the pelvis support member can be appropriately adjusted.